


The Prophecy

by allhailthewizard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a little shit, BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Growing Up Together, M/M, Morgana just wants everyone to be together, Uther and Hunith are meddling parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthewizard/pseuds/allhailthewizard
Summary: Arthur had heard the stories, but that didn’t mean he believed them. There was no way a sorcerer like that existed: a sorcerer who was so powerful that he could split the world in two if he so wished. There was definitely no way that that sorcerer was Merlin, the boy who he grew up with, his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (8/5/17): I'm looking for someone to be my beta to help my finish this story. If you are interested, please leave a comment at the end of the chapter!

In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young king and sorcerer, their names-

“Arthur. His name is Arthur.” Ygraine said lovingly, looking over at Uther holding their newborn child. Suddenly, her face contorted and she struggled to breath in.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” The midwife asked.

Ygraine tried to steady her breathing and speak, “I’m f-“ but her breath was knocked out of her again. Uther handed their baby off to one of the servants and walked over to take his wife’s hand.

“Ygraine, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“I can’t… I don’t…” Ygraine started to blink rapidly, as her head fell back onto the pillow.

“Ygraine!” Uther called out. He turned quickly to point to a servant, “You! Quickly, get Gaius, the court physician. And you, midwife, what is wrong?”

The midwife scurried to Ygraine’s side and checked on her. As she looked down, she gasped.

“Sire, she’s losing a lot of blood.” The midwife said.

“Then stop it!” Uther commanded.

“I can’t- I don’t know how!” The midwife said, struggling to keep her composure under Uther’s glare.

By the time Gaius hurried into the room, it was too late. Ygraine had passed.

~~~

“Nimueh! You witch! You said there would be a price, you said it would be me!” Uther yelled, brandishing his sword and pointing it to her throat.

Nimueh simply smirked and pushed the sword away with her fingertips. “I never said that. I never specified who would pay at all.”

“You have killed Ygraine! You have killed my wife, the mother of my son!” Uther exclaimed as he lifted his sword back into place.

Nimueh rolled her eyes and waved her hand, throwing Uther’s sword from his grip and against the wall. “I haven’t killed anyone. You have. I told you there is always a price for magic, and you said you would pay it, whatever it was. Well, it was what’s most dear to you. You killed Ygraine.”

Uther yelled in agony and charged towards Nimueh. She pushed her hand back and a rush of wind threw Uther back. He hit the stone wall and slid down. Nimueh tsked and shook her head.

“Really Uther, I thought you knew better.”

As she walked away, Uther yelled after her, “You won’t be leaving Camelot alive, witch! None of your kind will!”

She turned one last time to laugh and say, “Well then, I suppose I can’t let Camelot exist, now can I?”

~~~

Two years had passed since that day, and two years of war had raged on. As Uther tried to purge the lands, so did Nimueh. As a result, Camelot split in two. Uther kept the name, and after the Great Purge Camelot was rid of sorcerers on its land. Nimueh had become the High Priestess of the remaining land and named it Myrddin, a safe haven for druids and sorcerers. Although the war was far from over, the lands had become more peaceful. Peaceful enough for Gaius to ask his dear friend and sister, Hunith, to join him in Camelot after her husband left her and their baby.

Hunith was met by Gaius immediately when she stepped through the gates. Who she hadn’t expected to be met by was the king who stood beside Gaius.

“Hunith, meet King Uther. He is a great friend of mine and has ensured your living at the castle.” Gaius said.

“Your Highness, I couldn’t dare to accept this-“

“My lady, please. Anyone Gaius treats with so much love is welcome into my castle with open arms. I have secured you chambers by Gaius. It holds all the essentials of a home, as well as a second bedroom for your son.” Uther said.

“Thank you, Sire, I couldn’t ask for more.” Hunith bowed to him as much as she could, still holding a newborn Merlin in her arms.

“Please, let me take your bags. We’ll show you to your new home.” Gaius took Hunith’s things and escorted her to her new chambers. Uther followed along, much to her surprise. Just before the got there, though, Hunith was run into.

“Ooph!” A tiny voice yelled.

Hunith looked down to see a toddler fallen onto their bottom and rubbing at their head.

“Oh dear! Are you alright?” Hunith asked as she knelt down to check on the child.

“Arthur, what are you doing here?” Uther asked.

Little Arthur shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He looked to Hunith with wide eyes before hugging her, careful to avoid hitting Merlin whom she was still holding.

“Oh! Why, hello there little prince.” Hunith said to him, using one arm to hug him back lightly.

He stepped back and smiled at her widely before proclaiming, “Arthur!”

Hunith laughed and said it back, “Arthur.”

Then, a nursemaid ran into the hall and stopped cold as she spotted the king. “I’m so sorry, Your Highness, he ran off when my back was turned and I-“

“That’s enough, Hilda. This has happened far too many times. If I cannot trust that you know where my son is at all times, I cannot trust that you are caring for him adequately. You are dismissed.” Uther said.

The nursemaid blushed a deep red, but bowed and left without a word.

“And as for you, Arthur-“ Uther started, but as soon as he looked down at his son, Arthur burst into tears.

“Oh no, don’t cry little one, it’s alright.” Hunith said, immediately taking Arthur into her arms once more. He held onto her tightly as she cooed, calming him down.

Uther stared, astonished at her ability to quiet him so quickly. When she turned her head to look at him he had made his decision.

“Hunith, would you like a job?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please tell me if I ever make any obvious grammatical mistakes. I wrote this all in one go, so it might not be perfect. No detail is too small, please comment if I mess up anywhere.

Gaius had tried to convince Hunith to pass on the job, but once Hunith had made her mind about something, it was set in stone.

“Hunith you can’t possibly think this is wise!” Gaius had argued. 

“I know it may not be practical, Merlin is so little and I need to care for him, but so is Arthur, and who better to treat him with the love he deserves than someone who knows exactly what it means to be a mother?” Hunith had replied.

“Fine, just know that it is okay at any time to call it off. Uther will not be angry, he will understand.” Gaius said.

Hunith smiled, “I won’t be calling it off, but thank you. For everything.”

Gaius returned her smile and shook his head. He could already tell how much trouble those two boys would be.

~~~

 There was always the chance Merlin would possess magic. Gaius had it, and so had Hunith’s husband. Still, Hunith prayed that he would not be gifted. Her prayers were dismissed the moment he turned three. She had watched as a five year old Arthur had started a tantrum after a toy Merlin had accidentally broken. She was on her way to console him when Merlin’s eyes glowed golden. The toy had lifted from the ground and patched itself together, landing down upon Arthur’s cupped hands. Arthur had smiled wide at Merlin, and Merlin smiled back.

Meanwhile, Hunith’s heart stopped. Her son, her small, helpless son, had just committed an act of treason against the crown. All in the form of fixing the crowned prince’s toy. The little prince had seen it too. She panicked, what if he told his father? Uther wouldn’t kill a child, but Hunith would be forced to leave with him, Gaius too. Gaius. What if Uther had Gaius killed for harboring them? For letting a sorcerer and his mother into Camelot?

Merlin must have noticed her face, because he had suddenly stopped smiling. He looked worried, scared even. As scared as a three year old could look. She snapped out of her panicked phase and immediately went to his side. This brought the smile back to his face, and as much as she could muster back to hers.

Later that night, she told Gaius. Together, they had a talk with Merlin about suppressing something as natural as breathing to a toddler. They talked with him about suppressing all magic.

~~~

Of course, Merlin’s magic couldn’t simply be suppressed by his own will. He was still a child, after all. For that first year, he rarely used it, and when he did, he knew he did something wrong by his mother’s face. The second year was much worse. His magic had become more powerful, stronger than Gaius could have even thought possible, especially for it to be natural and at his age.

He was five years old when he almost got caught.

A feast was being held in honor of some diplomatic lord that had just arrived. Hunith had started working as part of the wait staff now that Arthur was started to get older. He had turned seven that year, and with his age came new requirements, such as the beginnings of school and fencing lessons. Hunith had more free time than ever, and as Merlin had been good, she wanted to earn a little extra so that maybe she could treat Merlin to a better education.  

The night had been going well. The lord seemed pleased by the meal and by King Uther’s generosity. Hunith was almost done for the night when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Merlin’s face. She knew what that face meant. She searched the room for Arthur, but to no avail. She grabbed the wine bottle and quickly walked to King Uther. He smiled at her when she started to refill his glass, but from the look on her face he knew something was off.  

In a quiet voice, he asked, “Hunith? Is everything alright?”

She smiled shakily and replied, “Fine, Sire, just… where is Prince Arthur?”

He seemed shocked at first, but dismissed it with a quick wave of his hand. “He is in his chambers. I thought you were informed that he was feeling ill?”

She shook her head lightly, still trying not to draw any attention to her and the king. “No, no one told me. May I be dismissed to check on him?”

He nodded and sent her on her way. She thanked him and handed the wine off to another servant.

When she turned back around, she saw that Merlin had disappeared. Her eyes widened and as soon as she was out of the room, she ran to Arthur’s chambers.

Her assumption that they would both be there were correct, but what she didn’t think was that someone else would be too. She stared at the scene in front of her:

Arthur was passed out, fallen to the floor. A man was leaning over him with a dagger, frozen. Merlin stood a foot away from them, hand raised, eyes glowing. The next thing she knew, the dagger was being thrown across the room and stuck into the wall. The man above Arthur looked petrified. Merlin raised his other hand and the man began to rise too. Merlin walked forward and the man flew back. He walked him over to the window and-

“Merlin! Stop!” Hunith screamed, but she was too late.

Merlin flicked his wrist and the man flew out of the window.

Hunith screamed again, this time catching Merlin’s attention. He quickly spun around to face her, his eyes going back to their normal blue, before his eyelids shut and he fell to the floor.

Hunith rushed forward to check on him, glad to find he was still breathing. She quickly lifted him onto the chair and moved Arthur, who she was also glad to find had a pulse, onto his bed.

She rushed out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her, and ran to Gaius. She dragged him back to the prince’s chambers and had him check both boys out.

“They are fine, Hunith. No signs of harm, just passed out. Now can you explain to me what happened?” Gaius asked.

Hunith explained to him what she saw, and Gaius looked out the window to see the man three floors down on the castle square.

“Merlin did that?” Gaius asked.

Hunith nodded. While she had been telling Gaius what happened, she had started to cry. She wiped at her eyes and replied, “Gaius, I’m so scared. What are we going to do? Merlin can’t be charged, he’s only a child and he was saving Arthur’s life!”

Gaius straightened up and looked solemnly at Hunith, “I know what we can do. I can explain to the king that the man jumped. He won’t question Arthur sleeping, he was feeling ill beforehand, which I can see know was most likely caused my something that man slipped into his drink. As for Merlin… do you trust me, Hunith?”

Hunith replied, without a second of doubt, “Of course, Gaius. Just save my boy.”

“I am going to take him somewhere and his powers will never be a problem again, but Hunith, you have to promise me that this is what you want, for you and for Merlin.” Gaius said.

Hunith raised her head high and replied, “Take him.”

~~~

Gaius had explained to the king that he was going to start teaching Merlin about herbology and that to do so, he wanted to take him with him when he traveled around to buy new herbs. King Uther, of course, saw nothing wrong with this, despite the sight of Hunith, nervous and scared, right beside them.

Hunith wished them off and hugged Merlin at least ten times before he even stepped outside.

“I’m fine, Mummy. I’m gonna have fun with Uncle Gaius!” Little Merlin had happily proclaimed.

Hunith tried her hardest not to show how much she wanted to cry. She nodded for Gaius to take him off, and she forced herself to stop hugging Merlin and walk away.

Merlin was excited the entire time they rode about where they were going. Of course, Merlin didn’t know where they were truly headed, and if things went the way they should, he never would.  

After several hours of riding, they finally arrived at a small house in the middle of the forest.

“Is this it?” Merlin excitedly asked.

“Yes, my dear boy, it is.” Gaius replied, his heart dropping.

Gaius rapped at the door and waited until an old man, about the same age as Gaius, swung it open.

One look at Gaius and the man replied a quick, “No,” and tried to shut the door again.

Gaius threw his hand out the keep it open, saying, “Geoffrey, you owe me.”

The man inside the house, Geoffrey, sighed, and slowly reopened the door.

“I helped you escape Camelot when the opportunity to leave peacefully had passed, now I need you to help me.” Gaius said.

Geoffrey sighed again, asked, “What do you need?” and opened the door wide enough for Gaius and Merlin to enter.

“Geoffrey, this is my nephew, Merlin. Merlin, this is an old friend of mine, Geoffrey.” Gaius said.

Merlin smiled wide and waved to the man. Geoffrey smiled and waved back.

“May I speak to you… in private?” Gaius asked in a low voice.

Geoffrey nodded, and led him to another room, leaving Merlin to play with a toy Geoffrey procured.

“What can be so serious that you came to visit me? Leaving Camelot to come to Myrddin is an act of treason against the crown, I assume you do not cross that line lightly.” Geoffrey said.

“I need to ask you to do something that disobeys every natural law against magic. I know that isn’t easy, and to go against the natural law is treason here, but I beg of you.”

It must have been the pure amount of desperation on Gaius’s face that convinced Geoffrey to even hear him out further.

“It’s Merlin. He is… the most powerful sorcerer I have ever seen, and it is all natural, at the age of five no less, but you know how dangerous that is. Sorcerers with such innate power… it can be hard for them to control. Especially for a boy like Merlin. Camelot is not kind to sorcerers, and Merlin is no exception. His powers developed about two years ago-“

“And you have only come to me now?” Geoffrey interrupted.

“They weren’t a problem before. Before, he pulled simple tricks, such as raising a glass, and moving a sweet closer to him even after his mum said he couldn’t have it. But last night… last night he threw a man out of a window, three stories high.”

“My god…” Geoffrey said, “He did that? The little boy in there?” Gaius nodded. Geoffrey shook his head. “I can see how that is a problem, but what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to take his magic away.” Gaius said.

Geoffrey’s eyes went wide and he started to shake his head before he could even register that he was doing it.

“Gaius, I can’t, that’s-“

“What I meant by going against the natural law. Geoffrey, you have to do this. If Merlin continues to use his magic, then others could be hurt and he could be exposed.” Gaius said.

Geoffrey looked down. A long stretch of silence passed before he finally looked up and spoke again, “I cannot take his magic away, not completely. I can dampen them, but it would be an excruciating spell and there would be no way to make sure that it would even work, especially after hearing how powerful you have described him as.”

“Do it, and if you would, I need you to erase his memories of magic. So long as he doesn’t know he has it, then he will not use it.” Gaius said.

Geoffrey sighed heavily, “Gaius, do you fully understand what you are asking me to do? There isn’t even any way that we could know for sure that it will work. They could be dampened for a week, maybe forever, or maybe never at all- and forgetting his magic? A boy like that will never forget his magic. Maybe he won’t know what it is that he has, but he will always feel it, just as you still feel yours.”

Gaius looked directly at Geoffrey before repeating, “Do it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, wrote this in one setting, tell me if I made any grammatical errors anywhere. Otherwise, enjoy the story! Thank you so much for reading! (And although I don't ever reply, I love reading your comments :)

When Merlin had come back with Gaius, he seemed… off. Hunith assumed she must have been imagining it though, as everyone else treated and thought of Merlin as the same. Perhaps it was just the looming fear of getting caught with a sorcerer son being lifted that caused Hunith’s newfound anxiety, and what a strange thing to get anxiety from.  She knew the trouble had passed, but it didn’t seem like the truth.

Merlin and Arthur still played together as they once had, now without Hunith having to watch their every move in case Merlin tried to repair another toy magically. The only real change in the castle that had come was two years after Merlin’s magic had been dampened: when Morgana arrived.

Hunith had been told that Morgana’s father had been a good friend of King Uther, so of course when he passed, Uther had sent for Morgana. She would now be his ward, and as such, Hunith would be instructed to care for her. At least this new job meant Hunith no longer had to wait on nobility during feasts, no she just had to wait on another noble child- that had started to become her specialty.

With Merlin being 7, and Arthur 9, neither of them had really needed Hunith’s care anymore. They had their educations and their time together as friends. Now, the new Lady Morgana needed a gentle hand to help her through castle life. She would still be taught by someone else, as that had never been Hunith’s strong point, but Hunith would care for her more as a mother.

Morgana had been quiet when she first arrived, scared of everyone and unlikely to even converse with Hunith. That was, until Merlin joined Hunith one day as she was visiting the young lady. She had introduced the two, Merlin being all but shouting about how much she would love castle life, and oh, she had to try the apple pies the chef makes and had she played out in the square yet? Morgana was as quiet as ever, but for once, she was smiling. It was faint, and had Hunith not been attending to her for the past few days, she might not have ever noticed.

The next day Hunith asked Merlin to go visit Morgana on his own. Merlin was more than happy to comply, immediately hopping up from the breakfast table and bounding out of their chambers.

Merlin had known the castle corridors better than the back of his hand, always running through them with Hunith, Gaius, or even literally running with Arthur. He was more than happy to show Morgana around, and probably the best person to, giving Morgana the layout as per the view of a child like herself.

Morgana hadn’t spoken much as she walked by Merlin’s side, but she still smiled. After a while, she even commented, “It’s a lovely castle.”

Merlin grinned, happy to finally hear someone else’s voice, “So you can speak!”

Morgana smirked, the first of many smirks Merlin would come to see of hers, and replied, “Of course I can speak. I am older than you, I’m sure I know more words.”

Merlin shook his head and smiled even wider somehow, “Doubt it. I read every day!”

“Do you like books?” Morgana asked.

“I love books! Do you?” Merlin replied.

Before Morgana could answer, a scoff was heard from down the hall left of them and they turned their heads to seek out the source.

“Girls don’t like books, Merlin.” Arthur said, making his way down the hall to join them, “Girls only like things that shine and sparkle.”

Morgana glared and responded, “Girls do like books. Boys like you are the ones distracted by shiny things: too stupid to read anything good.”

Arthur ‘s mouth dropped open and he spluttered angrily, “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Of course I do, idiot. You’re the crowned prince. You welcomed me here a few days ago.” Morgana said.

Arthur’s face went blank, he had met her already? Morgana rolled her eyes and took Merlin’s arm, guiding him forward.

“Can’t even recognize the king’s ward. What a prince.” Morgana said, striding off with Merlin in tow.

Arthur simply stared after them.

~~~

This mix of behavior classified how the three would always act around each other. Merlin’s overly excited commentary, Arthur’s snarky response, and Morgana sticking up for Merlin. Morgana and Arthur had just met, but they were already acting like the brother and sister they would always then be.

Regardless of the bickering between them all, they grew even closer as friends. Merlin and Arthur still played the games they always had, their favorite being Knight versus Sorcerer, Arthur always being the knight who would defeat Merlin, but now Morgana always found a way to add herself in. At first, Arthur had suggested she play the princess in need of saving, but Morgana made it clear she was not nor would be ever be a damsel in distress. Instead, she switched between being another knight fighting for Camelot’s honor, to a sorcerer, ready to take down the corrupt knight (“corrupt” always inciting another fight, Arthur’s point being knight’s couldn’t be corrupt, Morgana’s being they could).  

Merlin and Arthur had even invited Morgana in on their favorite activity: sneaking into the kitchens for late night snacks. Of course, the staff knew what the kids had been doing, and some especially kind servants had started leaving especially nice treats out for the taking.

As they grew older, the activities changed. At first they played hide and seek in the castle, Arthur’s favorite spot always being in the armory. Then, in the winter, they would all get colds from playing out in the snow together even when Hunith said they shouldn’t. This was always followed by spending a few days inside eating hot soup together. That first winter together they had even bought each other holiday gifts, a tradition they kept on for years to come.

 After that came their more daring ages, otherwise known as the start of Arthur’s teenage years. One day Arthur had dared Merlin that he couldn’t get to a part on the castle roof. Merlin, always too ready to outdo Arthur, had attempted it by climbing a tree and jumping across. This, as it should have obviously been foreseen, had not gone well. Merlin had hurt his leg in the fall and couldn’t go out to play until it healed. Morgana spent all the time she could inside with him, reading and playing as many games as they could in the comfort of their chambers. Sometimes Arthur would even visit too, though he never did when someone might have seen him actually being nice to Merlin for once.

The dares continued on, until Morgana dared Arthur to do something Merlin had never seen coming.

“I dare you to just ask her out already! She isn’t going to say no, you are the crowned prince after all, though you are a prat… maybe she will say no.” Morgana had teased. Arthur glared at her as she laughed.

“No, but I’m serious, Arthur. Just ask her out.”

Arthur was 13 and had just fallen in love for the first time. Her name was Juliana. Merlin admitted that she was beautiful and extremely nice, but for some reason, that only made him want to hate her more. He didn’t understand why he was so upset. His best friend was finally going to ask someone out, he should have been happy for him, but he couldn’t seem to make himself happy.

He didn’t even realize what it was until he told Morgana after Arthur had started seeing Juliana.

“She is sweet, and pretty, and overall lovely, but I just don’t like her.” Merlin had spouted out as he paced around the room, agitated.

Morgana’s mouth had dropped open and she had barely contained a laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Merlin had asked.

“You,” Morgana replied, “Don’t you see what’s going on?”

Merlin shook his head.

Morgana barely stifled another laugh, “You don’t like Juliana because you’re jealous. You think she is going to take Arthur away from you.”

“I am not!” Merlin had spluttered, “There is no way I think that. Arthur is my best friend, she isn’t going to… is she?”

Morgana shook her head, “No Merlin, she isn’t. As you said, Arthur is your best friend, and you’re his.”

“I know that, I do, but still… I liked Juliana before, why can’t I like her again for Arthur’s sake?” Merlin asked.

“Hm.. then what is it about Arthur dating someone that has you so upset?” Morgana contemplated, asking herself more than she had been asking Merlin.

He replied anyhow, “It’s not that I don’t like him dating anyone, it’s just…”

Morgana looked up and her mouth dropped open again.

“You’re blushing!” She yelled out.

Merlin’s face immediately reddened further.

“I am not!”

“You are too! Oh my… you like Arthur!”

“I do not!”

“You do! You are blushing even harder now! I can’t believe this… you like Arthur? He is so… ew.” Morgana said, recoiling at the thought.

“I do not like Arthur! How could I, we are both men.” Merlin said.

“I wouldn’t call either of you men…” Morgana had mumbled.

“Hey!” Merlin interjected.

Morgana waved her hand dismissively and continued, “You know what I mean. But that doesn’t matter, two men liking each other isn’t unheard of, you know. Of course it isn’t smiled upon either…”

“I don’t like men and I don’t like Arthur.” Merlin said, storming out of Morgana’s chambers.

“Sure you don’t…”

~~~

 Merlin wouldn’t talk to Morgana for a while after that, but eventually everything passed. Arthur stopped seeing Juliana, Morgana made a joke at his expense, and Merlin laughed. Everything was back to normal.

When Merlin turned 12, Arthur said he would take him on a hunting trip. This hardly sounded like a good way to spend a birthday to Merlin, but Hunith wouldn’t let him turn it down. It was just Arthur, Merlin, and two guards watching over them even though they were still safely in Camelot’s territory.

“We can’t make it easy on people trying to kill me, after all.” Arthur had joked. Merlin didn’t find it very funny.

They tried hunting for a while, but it was soon made clear that this was not a sport for Merlin to participate in. His walk was too loud, his aim too inaccurate, and his grief at maiming an animal too strong. Eventually, they just stopped trying and turned it into a camping trip instead.

“I had planned on hunting longer and that’s why supplies would be needed,  but I suppose we can still use them anyway. Who’s to say sleeping out under the stars won’t be fun on its own?” Arthur had said.

It hadn’t been fun. Every two seconds something else seemed to bite Merlin. He just wanted to be back in his warm bed, with his soft covers, and his-

Arthur shifted were he laid and he moved closer to Merlin. Merlin had slowed his breathing down, careful not to wake the sleeping prince. Merlin glanced around, making sure the guards were still elsewhere, making sure no one was approaching. Merlin moved back to lean into Arthur. Unconsciously, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer.

Maybe a night under the stars wasn’t so bad after all.

Maybe Morgana was right.

Maybe he did like Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about grammatical errors, blah blah, etc. Enjoy the chapter, please leave me comments, I love reading them!

After the hunting trip, Merlin tried to steer clear of Arthur and Morgana. He started studying more and reading more of Gaius’s books. By the time a month had passed Merlin had started to become fluent in herbology. When Gaius had asked Hunith to hand him a leaf of some sort and Merlin grabbed it first without even thinking, Hunith knew enough was enough.

“No young boy should be able to know what a fenugreek is, let alone how much should be needed for a soothing treatment. Merlin, whatever has been going on between you and Arthur, it needs to end. Now.” Hunith ordered.

“What makes you think-“ Merlin started, but Hunith cut him off.

“Oh you know what makes me think something is going on. You and Arthur hardly ever spend time apart, and I know it is something you most likely caused because you are avoiding Morgana, too. Now either you can tell me all about it, or you can go back to your friends.”

Merlin sighed, but the choice was clear. There was no way he was going to tell his mum about his feelings. Morgana would undoubtedly know them the second she saw him, but Morgana was definitely better than his mum.

“Fine, I’m going.” Merlin muttered, slipping his shoes on and heading out the door.

As he walked, he thought about how awkward it would be to see Arthur again. Sure, Arthur had tried to talk to him for the first week Merlin tried avoiding him, but after a point, Arthur seemed to understand what was going on, even though he didn’t know the cause. He imagined knocking on Arthur’s door and Arthur immediately slamming it back shut. He imagined Arthur opening it back up and shouting at Merlin about how stupid he was, which Arthur had already been fond of reminding him. He imagined Arthur telling him that he should have just told him how he felt, because then Arthur could have told him-

No. That would never be a possibility, Merlin thought, it was better he silenced his feelings and pretended they never existed in the first place.

Merlin was saved from his rampant imagination when he ran into someone, too distracted to be watching where he was walking.

“Would you maybe watch your step next time you-“ Arthur had angrily started shouting before he stopped and stared back at the boy in front of him, “-Merlin. Funny seeing you around.”

Arthur was about to storm off and ignore Merlin in return when Merlin held out his hand, stopping it in front of Arthur’s arm.

“Arthur, wait.” Merlin said.

“Oh? So you are speaking to me again?” Arthur asked sarcastically, “Well then, of course I will wait. Not.”

Arthur went to take another step forward, but Merlin stepped closer, closing his hand around Arthur’s arm.

“Arthur, please. Just listen to me.”

Arthur stopped. A moment of silence passed between them before Arthur nodded his head for Merlin to continue.

Merlin started with a sigh, “I know I haven’t been a good friend lately, that was wrong of me, and I’m sorry, but can we please talk again?”

Arthur looked down at the hand around his arm before looking back up, meeting Merlin’s eyes. His face stayed solemn, the look of a young prince accustomed to hearing out the pleas of his countrymen, before it contorted and the façade dropped. He frowned and his eyes looked tired. Merlin was immediately sorrier than he had ever been.

“Can you at least tell me why you stopped talking to me in the first place?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked away, retracting his hand.

“No, I’m sorry. Please don’t ask again.”

Arthur sighed, but still replied, “Well, I suppose it’s a good time I caught you when I did. Can you pass a message on to your mother? Another snooty lord has arrived and half of our wait staff is out sick due to the recent change in weather. Would she be so kind as to help out?”

Merlin smiled. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a request from one friend to another, but it was a request, which meant Arthur was at least choosing to talk to him again.

“I’ll ask her immediately.”

~~~

Hunith, was, as per usual, glad to help. The lord was even snootier than Arthur had said, and all throughout the meal had made one offhanded  comment about the superiority of his chefs and staff after another. Hunith struggled to keep from rolling her eyes every time she passed him by. Once, she had even let a small one slip, causing Uther to smirk ever so slightly in her direction.

The night was going well, and regardless of how obnoxious the lord was, he was going to give Camelot a great deal of grain in the future. Hunith had been about to take the King’s plate when Arthur suddenly started choking.

“Arthur, are you alright?” Uther had asked him. Arthur continued to cough and his face started turning blue. Uther stood up suddenly, knocking Hunith back. He ran around to Arthur’s side.

“Are you choking?” Uther asked frantically. He lifted Arthur up and tried to help him out, but then Arthur’s face retrieved it’s color and he slowly started breathing again.

“Oh dear god, Arthur, you scared me. Are you alright?” Uther asked.

Arthur stared ahead, eyes vacant and breath slowing, there but only barely. Then, he fell.

~~~

Merlin had been sitting in Gaius’s chambers with him, eating their dinner when Uther rushed in, carrying Arthur. Hunith followed close behind him along with a few guards.

Gaius immediately sprung from his seat and started moving things off of the table, making room for them to lie Arthur down on it. Merlin helped him, running to grab a blanket to lay across the wood. Once, Arthur was laid down, Gaius began his questioning, as Uther’s frantic explanations hadn’t been very coherent.

“What happened? And explain it to me slowly. Merlin, go fetch a bucket of water and a rag.” Gaius ordered.

Merlin ran out, hearing just that Arthur had started to choke, stopped, then fell.

“He seemed fine, but now he won’t wake up. Gaius, what is it?” Uther asked.

Gaius checked Arthur’s breathing, his pulse, and his eyes. He seemed, by all means, to be in a peaceful sleep. Then, he checked under Arthur’s shirt and saw purple marks spreading across his chest. He checked Arthur’s eyes again and there it was- flecks of purple. He knew the cause.

“Arthur has been poisoned. It appears to be done by a Basilisk potion which only an experienced sorcerer could brew.” Gaius said.

Uther slammed his fist down against a nearby surface. “Damn it! Can you help Arthur? Who could have done this?”

Gaius continued checking Arthur’s symptoms over to be sure, for he wished it was anything other than a Basilisk potion, “There are no known cures for this specific potion. I could attempt to create an antidote by my knowledge of what could have been the original brew, but that may take time we don’t have. The Basilisk potion may only give Arthur a few days before it spreads to his heart.”

“If I could find the sorcerer and the rest of the potion could you save him then?” Uther asked.

“It is much more likely, Sire, though I cannot give you any promises.” Gaius answered gravely.

Uther nodded. He turned to his guards and ordered them to start searching every room in the castle, ever person’s chambers, then spread out into the kingdom and check off every citizen of Camelot.

When Merlin arrived back to Gaius’s chambers with the bucket of water and a rag, Gaius begrudgingly took it and started to explain to Merlin what had happened. Merlin nodded along, tears silently running down his face all the while.

~~~

Uther’s guards spent the next two days scouring every part of Camelot. Each time he would return to the castle his face would appear even more tired and grim. At the end of the second day, Arthur’s conditions were looking worse than ever. Gaius doubted he would still be alive the next morning, but he prayed to every god he knew of that Arthur would live.

Gaius had been telling Uther about Arthur’s current state when the throne room doors swung open. The guards had been tossed back, but they quickly lifted back up and took out their swords, holding them out in the direction of the intruder. Uther immediately rose out of his seat, reaching for his sword as well.

“Nimueh, you know you are banned from Camelot. What are you doing here?” Uther called out, voice echoing off the room’s walls.

Nimueh smiled and held out her arms, “What, no welcoming hug? No, ‘nice to see you Nimy, how have you been?’ And here I am, standing in a land I know I could be killed in for entering when I have only come to propose saving your son’s life.”

Uther’s grip tightened on his sword’s hilt. “What do you know of Arthur’s condition? Are you the witch that has caused it?”

Nimueh scoffed and rolled her eyes, “As if I would be so petty as to poison a boy just to get his father’s land. Well, actually I would be so petty, but it was, in fact, not me that did this to your son. I believe it was the act of one of the extremists in my land. While I do not condone their action, it does offer me a promising outcome.”

“And what do you think that will be?” Uther asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I save your son’s life, you give me Camelot. No fight, no fuss. You just hand over the keys to your little castle and leave.”

“I would never!” Uther declared, brandishing his sword.

“Well doesn’t this scene feel familiar. Well, love, if you don’t want your son to live then fine, I will leave. But if you change your mind, you know how to contact me. I do warn you, it was an incredibly potent Basilisk. I’d make up your mind within the next few hours, otherwise the decision will already be made by his funeral.” With that, Nimueh whisked herself out in a flurry of smoke.

~~~

“Sire, please, you must think this through. Either choice will change the course of Camelot’s future forever.” Gaius said.

Uther had sat back down on his thrown. He had ordered the guards to leave the room and not tell anyone what had happened and not let anyone in.

“I can’t let Nimueh control Camelot, she and her sorcerer’s will run this great kingdom into the ground, but to let Arthur die, my only son, whom I have already lost my dear wife in having…” Uther’s words quieted as he appeared lost in thought. When he spoke again, it was with much clarity, “Gaius, please leave and attend to Arthur. If I come to see him tonight you will know the answer.”

Gaius knew what he meant, that if he came to see Arthur tonight it would be to say goodbye. He would be letting his only son, the heir to the throne die so that Camelot may live. As much as Gaius believed Nimueh would ruin the kingdom with her farfetched ideas about magic, he could not live with himself if he let his own son die. He imagined if he had to choose between Merlin, and everything he had spent his life caring for. He knew he would choose Merlin a thousand times over.

He went back to his chambers and saw Merlin resting his head against Arthur’s chest, tears running down his cheeks and wetting Arthur’s shirt. What he saw next would change their lives forever.

~~~

After Gaius had explained to Merlin that Arthur was dying, he spent the next two days watching over him as much as he could. Gaius and Hunith kept telling him he needed to go out, spend some time with others, that it wasn’t healthy to stay cooped inside, depressing himself further every time he looked at Arthur’s body resting on the table. He had gone to see Morgana twice, but both times whenever they would look at each other, they would start crying again. He couldn’t visit her again.

That night when Gaius had gone to tell Uther about Arthur’s worsening condition, Merlin stayed behind to watch over Arthur. Hunith was off doing who knows what elsewhere, she had been controlling her grief by busywork. Merlin sat in the seat and reached for Arthur’s hand. He held it tight in his own and couldn’t help but let the tears flow. He had overheard Gaius telling his mum earlier that it wasn’t likely that Arthur would live through the night. He allowed himself to rest his head against Arthur’s chest.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours. He didn’t notice when Gaius had entered the room, but he did notice a change in the aura around him. He opened his eyes and looked up. He caught his reflect in the mirror and saw two golden eyes staring back at him. He looked back down at Arthur and realized that he was glowing too. He had risen off the table and golden swirled around him like wind. He looked at their intertwined hands and realized the gold was coming from him. Suddenly, he started chanting words he didn’t know he knew. The golden swirls increased and Arthur rose higher, Merlin standing to keep his contact with him. Then, as if nothing had even happened, Arthur lowered back onto the table and the gold stopped. Merlin was no longer chanting, their hands were no longer intertwined. Merlin could have dismissed it as a dream, that he had fallen asleep in that chair, but then Arthur’s eyes began to open.

“Merlin?” Arthur croaked, voice sore from  days without use.

Gaius suddenly appeared beside him and started checking Arthur’s vitals. Arthur sat up and rubbed at his head.

“What’s going on? What am I doing here?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur, what is the last thing you remember?” Gaius asked.

Arthur squinted, “We were having a feast in honor of that pretentious lord… Brantley was his name? We had just finished eating, they were going to take our plates… I don’t remember anything after that.” Arthur said.

“That was two days ago.” Merlin said. Arthur’s eyes widened. He look to Gaius for conformation.

Gaius nodded, “It is true Sire. You were poisoned by a sorcerer. You have been here since.”

“And you saved me?” Arthur asked Gaius.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he frantically looked to Gaius.

Gaius raised his head and answered, “Yes, I suppose I did. It must have been the antidote I tried this morning.”

Arthur nodded, eyes still tired and confused. Then, the door opened and a defeated look Uther walked in. He looked to the table, expecting to see his son for the last time, but instead, saw him alive and well. His eyes grew wide in shock and he hurried forward, capturing Arthur in a hug.

“Arthur! You’re awake!” Uther said.

Arthur hugged him back. Eyes happy now, Merlin noted. He looked down at his hands. Gaius put his hand down on Merlin’s shoulder and he looked up.

“Is Arthur well enough to return to his chambers?” Uther asked.

Gaius nodded, “Indeed. Let him rest, his body has been working hard against that potion for the last two days.”

Uther escorted him out, and once Gaius was sure he was out of range of hearing him, he spoke to Merlin.

“You saved Arthur. It was no antidote of mine.” Gaius said.

Merlin shook his head frantically, “No, I swear I didn’t. How could I have?”

“I saw what happened, Merlin, it’s okay. I suppose there is something I need to tell you.”

Gaius recalled to Merlin the stories of his magic, how they had manifested when he was three, and about how he had taken him to a sorcerer he had known from the old days to get his magic dampened and erased from his memory. Hunith had arrived while Gaius was speaking and had told her side of the story.

Merlin told them he understood, that what they did was the right choice. Still, he felt betrayed. They had been lying to him for the last seven years about his magic, about a part that Gaius had explained was so natural to him, something that would always be a part of him.

Merlin wasn’t surprised when his mum said that they had to leave. Of course they did, he couldn’t be a sorcerer in Camelot, that was treason with a penalty of death.

They left two nights later. Gaius explained to Uther that Hunith wanted to go back to Ealdor now that it was a safe place again. It was her home and she had never wanted to leave it. While that was true, Camelot had become their home and Hunith was sad to go, sad to be leaving Arthur and Morgana, whom she had both come to love so much. She didn’t want to take Merlin away from the life he knew, from the only friends he had, but there was no other choice.

They watched Uther execute the sorcerer responsible for poisoning Arthur an hour before they left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 was going to be a lot longer, but I thought I would half it and leave the best parts to 6. So, after a long wait, here is 5!

Six years passed before Merlin returned to Camelot. He wasn’t sure he ever would, but after the attacks on Ealdor started up again with a new warlord, they had to flee, and this time, Hunith brought two boys back with her. Accompanying Merlin was Will. He had been Merlin best friend during his time in Ealdor. On the first day of Merlin’s arrival, Will sought him out. He had heard someone new was moving in, as Ealdor was relatively small and it had been years since anyone new had come. Will offered to help Merlin unpack, and after noticing how upset he was, offered him a shoulder to cry on. Not a day after passed where the two boys couldn’t be found wreaking havoc together.

Will was only a year older than Merlin, so he understood him more than Arthur ever had. He also was the first person Merlin ever told about his magic. It had been a year into their friendship when they had gone out to hunt in the woods. Merlin had said he wouldn’t be very good, that he had attempted to hunt before, but Will said he would teach him. So they went out and stayed out past dark. They had been attempted to find their way back home, but they had walked too far and no lights could be seen anywhere. Will said they should probably just camp it out and split off to collect twigs to start a fire with.

After awhile passed and he didn’t return, Merlin began to worry. Then he heard Will’s scream. Merlin bolted off in the direction of it and found Will trying to fight off a rather large bear. It was a losing battle on Will’s side and Merlin knew what he had to do, but he had never done his magic in front of someone before. He never even did it when Hunith was around for fear of upsetting her. Still, this was Will’s life on the line, so Merlin gathered all the strength he could before pushing his hands out towards the bear and muttering words from an old book Gaius had given him before he had left. His eyes glowed a bright gold and the bear had been thrown back by a gust of wind. Will turned to find the cause of the wind and saw Merlin instead. He froze.

Merlin lowered his hands down again once he thought it was safe too and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He stared down at his feet, expecting Will to yell at him for his sorcery before storming off to profess it to the town, but instead, Will ran to him and held him in an embrace. It was now Merlin’s time to freeze. 

“You saved my life!” Will exclaimed. Merlin stayed completely still until Will finally stopped hugging him, but his hands still grasped at Merlin’s arms.

“Merlin, you saved me, you-“ Will stopped and squinted at Merlin, “Hey, are you alright?”

“I-I…” Merlin stuttered.

“Hey, Merlin, what’s wrong?” Will asked, his voice low, full of concern.

“I… I used magic.” Merlin said quietly, as if a passerby would hear him.

“Yeah, so?” Will asked, confused.

“You aren’t… mad?” Merlin asked.

Will let out a soft laugh, “Why on earth would I be mad? You _saved_ me! I couldn’t be more grateful. And besides, magic? That is so cool! Think of all the stuff we can do! No more tiring ourselves out trying to clean up old Mr. Hinnon’s barn, we can just use your magic instead!”

Merlin’s eyes were wide with shock. Will was okay with his magic? He thought it was… cool?

It was that moment, staring at Will’s unabashed excitement towards his magic, his look ensuring the fact that he not only liked Merlin’s magic, but didn’t think it was something bad, that Merlin realized that maybe his magic wasn’t something evil. Maybe it was just a part of him that could actually be used for something good.

That was also the moment Merlin knew he and Will would be friends for life.

True to that they were, always with each other, always there for each other, especially after Will’s mother passed away. Will’s dad had died fighting for the crown, leaving him with only his mother for years, just for her to be taken from him as well. Hunith gladly welcomed Will into their home and cared and loved him just as he did for Merlin, just as she had for Arthur and Morgana, too.

So when Hunith had decided that had to move back to Camelot, to where even though Merlin could be killed for sorcery, it was still a safer place than Ealdor, it was obvious that Will had to come along too. He wasn’t happy about it though, he had put up a good fight, stating that they should try and take their town back, and that he didn’t want to live in a kingdom run by a royal prick, the village they would choose so close to the devil himself. As much as he argued, all it took was one puppy dog face from Merlin and a soft ‘please?’ before Will agreed.

The first thing they did was find their new home. It was close to the castle so that they could still easily be in contact with Gaius, but not so close that they would risk running into Uther constantly. Merlin had hoped it would mean he wouldn’t run into Arthur at all, but that was quickly shown to be wrong.

The next thing they did was meet with Gaius. They went to their chambers and introduced him to Will before telling them all about their time in Ealdor. Gaius looked even older now, but perhaps that was just Merlin finally being able to pay attention to more than just child’s games. Merlin was 18 now, which Gaius had pointed out when he had suggested Merlin come join him, meaning help him with his work as court physician. Merlin knew this would mean being actually in the castle constantly, and probably meeting with Uther and Arthur a few times a day at least. One look at his mother’s face was all it took for him to say no. As it was, the last thing he wanted was to see his old friend.

As they were headed back to their new home, they ran into Morgana as she was about to see Gaius. Morgana’s eyes widened immediately, recognizing Hunith and Merlin. She rushed forward to hug them both, catching Merlin off guard. He thought for sure that she wouldn’t want to see them, him especially. He was proven very wrong. Morgana started talking to him about what all he had missed the last six years, rushing to explain every detail. Hunith laughed and said that she should slow down, and that Merlin was excused from unpacking to go and talk with her. Morgana grinned and thanked Hunith, taking Merlin’s arm to drag him back to her room. When they entered they were greeted by a rather beautiful chambermaid.

“Oh! Merlin, meet Guinevere. Gwen, this is Merlin!” Morgana shoved Merlin towards Gwen. He held out his hand for her to take. She blushed deeply but shook it anyways, curtseying as well.

Then, a look of realization passed on her face and she stood back up straight, taking her hand from his and exclaiming, “Merlin! As in, Morgana’s old friend from years ago?”

Morgana grinned and nodded,  “One in the same. He’s back and he didn’t even tell me he was coming.” She faked a look of hurt but still laughed.

“Sorry, Morgs, I would have but we hadn’t really planned on coming back so soon.” He meant at all but he thought he should spare her the detail. He hadn’t even realized he had used her old nickname until she pointed it out. 

“No one ever calls me Morgs but Arthur. I have missed you, Merlin. What did you meant thought that you hadn’t planned to be back so soon?” Morgana asked.

Merlin shuffled his weight onto his other foot before replying, “Well, we had to flee Ealdor. Another warlord started coming by and we had to leave quickly before they realized we weren’t going to be making the next ‘required’ payment.”

Morgana held her hand to her chest and exclaimed, “How awful! Is Ealdor in our reign?”

Merlin shook his head, “No, it’s in King Cenred’s. The man cares none for his people. That is one reason I am glad to be back.”

Morgana smiled and hugged him again, “And I am so glad you are back. I’ll probably tell you this a hundred times more, so just get used to it now. Say, why don’t I fill you in on what you missed here, then you can fill Gwen and I in on what Ealdor was like?” 

Merlin listened to Morgana go on and on about what growing up without him was like, how she had changed, how Arthur had changed, everything. Merlin smiled and nodded along despite thinking about how much Arthur was going to hate seeing him again. From the sounds of it, Arthur had been doing well, and his leaving hadn’t really impacted him. Merlin was glad about that, if not a little hurt, but he knew he didn’t have the right to feel betrayed. Once Morgana was done, Merlin told her and Gwen all about what Ealdor was like, how small it was, and how much mischief he and Will had managed to cause. They both laughed at the appropriate times, grew silent at others, and begged him to tell them more once he was done. He couldn’t even begin to tell Hunith and Will once he had gone back home how nice of an evening it was.

~~~

Before Merlin had left, Morgana invited him to have lunch with her and Gwen the next day. She had been wanting to go out picnicking but hadn’t had a good reason too until Merlin had returned. She insisted he didn’t bring anything, but Hunith wouldn’t let him run off until she baked something up real quick. They were simple little cookies, but Hunith only ever made them when she thought the occasion called for it. Merlin thanked her and went off with them. Even though it had been years since he had last been to their old picnic spot, he knew his way to it perfectly.

“Merlin! You’re here! I thought I told you not to bring anything?” Morgana jutted her hip out, hand firmly on it, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Merlin laughed and replied, “Sorry, you know my mum, she wouldn’t let me leave without taking something with me. Will even tried to sneak a few out of the tin before I left, but Hunith scolded him for trying to cheat you out of them.”

Morgana smiled, and waved him over, saying, “Perhaps we should have invited Will along. Make sure to bring him next time. I’d love to meet him after all the stories we heard yesterday, wouldn’t you too, Gwen?”

Gwen looked up from where she was taking food out of their basket to smile and reply, “Oh yes, I’d love too.”

“I keep trying to set Gwen up with someone nice, but she never goes for the guys I introduce to her. Perhaps you could give it a whirl, Merlin. I bet Will could do her some good.” Morgana smirked.

Gwen gasped, blushed, and shook her head frantically, “Morgana please, I’m fine, I don’t need anyone. Why don’t you try going out for once instead, hm?”

Merlin gave Morgana a raised eyebrow at that. Morgana rolled her eyes in response.

“Okay, it has perhaps been a while since I’ve tried courting someone, but I like my life as it is. As soon as I get married, I’ll be out of the castle and into some dreadful lord’s home. Enough about us, what about you, Merlin? Have you courted a nice girl lately?” Morgana asked.

Merlin let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “Not at all. It’s not like there were many girls in Ealdor to choose from, and Will had already called dibs on half of them.”

 Morgana laughed, “Sounds like a real ladies man.”

Merlin shook his head, “Oh, not at all. His flirting is dreadful. Really, you should have seen him trying to woo Alice the barkeep’s daughter. I thought her father was going to have Will’s head for the line he tried on her.”

“It couldn’t be that bad.” Gwen said.

Merlin leaned over to whisper it too her, making Gwen blush deeply and pull back.

“Never mind.” She muttered. Morgana laughed loudly.

They continued on in this fashion for another hour until Morgana was called away to attend to King Uther.

 “Probably going to tell me about someone knew coming to visit. How boring. Take care Merlin, I hope we can have lunch again some time.” Morgana said as she walked off.

Merlin started to clean up the picnic, but Gwen took his hand to stop him.

“You don’t have to do that, I’ve got this.” She said.

“But it would be quicker with four hands rather than two.” Merlin replied.

Gwen smiled, “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

Once everything was put away, they both stood. Merlin would have just bid her farewell and returned home, but Gwen caught him off guard, asking him, “Would you like to walk around town with me? You don’t have to of course, I just thought-“

Merlin cut her off with a quick, “No, I’d love too. Thank you.”

Gwen’s smile was soft, but Merlin still noticed it. How could there not be a thousand guys throwing themselves at her? She was absolutely lovely. Merlin voiced this.

Gwen blushed of course, and said, “You only say that because I’m the only knew person you’ve met here, but thank you. There is… oh, never mind, it’s nothing.”

“No, what is it? You can tell me.” Merlin said.

“Well, there is one guy I like. I think he might like me too, but you never know with his kind.”

“With his kind?”

“A knight,” Gwen replied, “They are always so secretive. Leading girls on and then leaving them like they were nothing, but not Lancelot. He’s always been kind to me. So kind that I can’t even tell if he really does like me.”

“If he is so lucky to talk with you as much as I have on any given day, then I can say with certainty that this Lancelot must love you too.” Merlin said.

Gwen smiled timidly, not at all correcting Merlin on his use of the L word.

They walked around the town, stopping at different places to buy something or another before they finally split apart. Merlin returned home with a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables for dinner and a smile on his face at the thought of his new friend.

~~~

Morgana had been right that Uther had only called on her to mention a new lord coming to visit, one that apparently had more money than the last. Still, she had no desire to meet him, much to Uther’s chagrin.

He had also told her that she would be having dinner that night with him and Arthur since they hadn’t just the three of them in a while.

That night, Morgana was all but eager to tell Uther and Arthur all about her day. At first, she listened for a while as Uther talked to Arthur about the latest changes in the kingdom, and about when the next tourney would be held, so on and so forth.

Finally, there was a lull in the conversation and Morgana waited until Arthur had taken a long gulp of his drink before she announced, “It was so nice to have lunch with Merlin today.”

As she expected, Arthur spat his drink out all over the table.

“Arthur, watch yourself!” Uther scolded. A servant rushed over to start cleaning off the mess. Arthur waved them away when they tried to wipe the wine off of his shirt.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Arthur said.

Morgana smirked and waited for Arthur to bring it up himself. It didn’t take long for him to ask.

“Merlin, did you say?” Arthur asked, going for casual but miserably failing. He took a bite of his dinner and stared down at his fork, as if the conversation wasn’t at all interesting.

“Oh, yes, didn’t you know? Our old friend Merlin is back. I saw him yesterday on my way to Gaius. His mother, Hunith, too. They even brought along Merlin’s friend Will. Couldn’t leave Ealdor without him, I suppose.” Morgana watched joyously as Arthur tried to hide his sudden anger.

Arthur coughed, replied with a quick, “How nice,” before standing up and asking, “May I be excused?”

“You’ve barely even eaten Arthur, sit down.” Uther commanded. Arthur did, begrudgingly.

Morgana, of course, took the opportunity as it was, and continued.

“Mm, yes, six years later and he’s back. We talked for hours yesterday. I invited him to picnic just like we used to today and we had a lovely lunch. Gwen packed it and Merlin even brought some of Hunith’s delectable cookies. I have to ask her for her recipe. Perhaps I should visit her tomorrow.”

Arthur ground his teeth together. Uther didn’t see anything unusual occurring, but Morgana was loving every minute of this little meal. As much as she loved Arthur, much like a brother, she loved to irritate him, and if the last six years taught her anything, Merlin was the key. She did notice how much it seemed to be getting to him tonight though so she decided to leave it as it was. Maybe, she thought, this would encourage him to finally talk to him. He had scrapped every attempt at a letter for years. Maybe this was just the perfect catalyst.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to finish this chapter, but it's done! Finally! I only plan on there being two more chapter, but we’ll see!

Morgana left the castle the next day head full of plans to get Arthur and Merlin talking again. Gwen knew this too, as Morgana had spent the entire night and morning telling Gwen all about them.

“Just think of how fun this is going to be. You know I love to bother Arthur, but really, if I could get us three back together again, the friends that we once were,” Morgana smiled wide, “I can’t think of anything better.”

Gwen walked along her lady’s side, nodding at all the appropriate points. Truly, she couldn’t think of anything better for Morgana’s sake than her old friends together again. She had known Morgana for years now, though she had only been her lady’s maid for the last two. She had met Morgana after Merlin had left, and she had seen the toll it had taken on her. Morgana had moved on, but Gwen had never before seen the spark in her eye that she had when she introduced her to Merlin.

They arrived at a small home on the outskirts of town. Morgana found it strange, as she was sure Hunith would have wanted to live closer to Gaius, and she knew Uther would have aided Hunith financially if that was the problem.

Nevertheless, Morgana knocked and waited for an answer.

“Hold on a moment!” Hunith announced. Morgana heard a clatter, a curse, and finally, the door swung open. Hunith’s hair was disheveled, and what Morgana could only assume was soup covered the front of Hunith’s apron.

“Oh! Morgana! What a surprise! I didn’t expect- oh I would have cleaned up- come in, come in!” Hunith ushered them inside before asking, “And who might you be, dear?”

“Guinevere, Morgana’s lady’s maid.” Gwen replied.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Guinevere. What brings you both to my house on such a fine day?” Hunith asked.

“Actually I was wondering if Merlin and Will would like to visit the castle. I know Merlin only got to see Gaius’s chambers as well as my own the other day, and Will hasn’t seen it at all.” Morgana explained.

“What a lovely idea!” Hunith exclaimed. She walked over to the hallway leading to the bedrooms and called out, “Merlin! Will! Morgana and Guinevere are here!”

“You can just call me Gwen, by the way.” Gwen said.

Hunith smiled and nodded, “Gwen.”

A door opened and Merlin and Will emerged. Merlin rushed over, eager to see the two again.

“Hey! What are you both doing here?” Merlin asked before quickly saying, “Never mind that, Morgana, Gwen, this is Will. Will, this is Morgana and Gwen.”

Will, Morgana, and Gwen all exchanged pleasantries before Hunith said, “The girls would like for you two to join them in a walk about the castle. I think it’s a wonderful idea. Off you go, I will have salvaged lunch by the time you return.”

Once they stepped outside, Merlin turned to face Morgana.

“I’m not sure about this. I mean, it’s your castle, not mine, and I haven’t been welcomed there in ages, and-“

“Merlin, it’s fine. You’ve always been welcomed, and besides, I don’t think that’s the real issue here. It’s been years since you’ve seen Arthur, but trust me, you aren’t going to have to run into him today. He’s been too busy practicing with the knights lately to be around much. So please, join us? Don’t tell me you don’t want to go see your old chambers, and the dining hall, and say hi to the kitchen staff? They still remember you, you know. I think Renee still has that grudge about how many sweets you used to steal, even though I am sure she left half of them out for you specifically.” Morgana said.

Merlin smiled, “She always did get on to me about how little I weighed.”

“She’d probably get onto you now if we ever go there.” Will said.

Merlin laughed, “She would. Alright, let’s all go.”

Morgana smiled mischievously at Gwen once Merlin was rapt in conversation with Will.

~~~

Morgana played tour guide and showed Merlin and Will around. While Morgana and Merlin reminisced, Gwen and Will watched them fondly, occasionally having a conversation on their own. They were just about to call it a day and return to Hunith’s for lunch when they ran into Arthur. Merlin spotted him first, and as the two made eye contact, Arthur froze. He wanted to run off before Morgana could spot him too, but he wasn’t quick enough.

“Arthur!” Morgana called out, “What a surprise, I didn’t think we’d see you, what with training and all! Well all the better, now you can catch up with Merlin. Oh and Will! This is Merlin’s friend, Will, he’s a doll. Absolutely lovely. His father used to be a knight, isn’t that great? Of course, not a knight for Camelot, but a knight nonetheless. Wait, if you are done training, oh my, Gwen what time is it?”

“It must be a quarter to noon, my lady.”

Morgana feigned surprise, though it was apparent to Arthur that she knew exactly when and where they might run into each other.

“I told Uther I’d speak with him about Lady Adelaide, you know, the one who visited and flirted with Arthur relentlessly last spring?” Morgana said to Gwen, who nodded along, “Yes, she’s thinking about returning. Must get her to reconsider as nicely as possible. Gwen, would you accompany me?”

Gwen, of course, did, leaving Arthur, Merlin, and Will stuck together in the middle of the castle corridor. Arthur attempted to be pleasant, but his hello was stilted, and filled to the brim with a desire to escape the current situation. Merlin knew how he felt.

There was a stretch of awkward silence, before Arthur added, “So…  Your father’s a knight. That’s, uh… really great.”

Will scoffed, “Yeah, he was, and it wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked.

“Being a knight was the worst thing that ever could have happened to my father,” Will sneered, “He died fighting for a ruthless king with an unjust war. Sound familiar?”

Arthur took a step forward, “Excuse me?”

With a wry smile, Will said, “Sorry, I don’t give out excuses to rich boys with murderers for fathers.”

Arthur started, rushing forward, but Merlin threw himself between them, “Stop! Will, stop it!”

“Me? You’re telling me to stop? Meanwhile, what, Sir Arthur the Rich gets a pass because of daddy’s royal influence? He’s the one who-“

Merlin cut Will off, “WILL! Don’t.”

Will went silent. He grumbled something Arthur couldn’t hear. Merlin turned back to Arthur and apologized before grabbing Will’s arm, “We’d better get going.”

“Yeah, you’d best be on your way. After all, I wouldn’t want to intervene on your tour of _my_ castle.” Arthur said.

Will rolled his eyes, “ _Your castle_ -“

“ _My_ castle, which you are currently reaping the benefits of seeing-“

“Seeing the castle that was built on the backs of the poor and silenced!”

“STOP IT!” Merlin yelled, “I’m sure my mother’s waiting on us, Will. Let’s go.”

Before anyone could throw another jab in, Merlin dragged Will off. Arthur watched in contempt as they left his sight. Of course, Arthur thought, Merlin would run off to Ealdor and come back with scum like that.

~~~

 The next day, Hunith, Will, and Merlin went out to the market near the castle. Merlin had protested, not wanting to run into Arthur, but Hunith wouldn’t listen.

“This is the best place in Camelot to buy what you need because no matter what, you can always find someone selling it. Tell me why you wouldn’t want to come here?” Hunith asked as they started walking towards the market.

Merlin shook his head. He couldn’t tell her about the run in with Arthur, it would only upset her.

“No reason, it’s just… a far walk is all.” Merlin said.

“A far walk? Merlin, we’re almost there already. Now, when we get there, I’ve made both of you a list of what to look for, and if you find something you like,” Hunith smiled and handed them each a small pouch of coins, “feel free to buy it.”

“Hunith, I couldn’t-” Will started, just as Merlin said, “Mum are you sure? We don’t have much money right now.”

Hunith shushed them, “It’s fine. I already have a job offer from an old friend of mine, a baroness. Of course, if either of you would like to get a job and help support me…”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “This is why went to this market. You want us to find jobs.”

“Since you keep insisting on declining Gaius’s offer as his apprentice-“

“For a valid reason, Mum.”

“Which you won’t explain to me. Now go, buy the items on my list and maybe ask around to see if anyone needs help in the shops.”

Merlin and Will split off in different directions. Merlin’s list contained mostly household items they were lacking. While looking around, Merlin ran into Gwen.

“Merlin! What brings you to the market?” Gwen asked.

“Shopping for my mum. Actually, she really wants a better knife, do you know a quality blacksmith around here that might sell something for cheap?” Merlin asked.

“Quality, but cheap?” Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled, but nodded her head, “I think I know just the blacksmith. My father, actually. Tell him I sent you and I’m sure he’ll give you a discount. He’s just up that way. I’d take you to him, but Morgana sent me out, and I really need to hurry back.”

“I understand. Thank you so much, Gwen.”

Merlin went in the direction Gwen pointed to, and sure enough, just a bit away was a blacksmith.

“Are you Gwen’s father?” Merlin asked.

The man put down the tool he was using and turned around, “Why yes, I am. And you are?”

“Merlin. A new friend. She said I could get a nice knife from you? I don’t have much on me, but-“

“For a friend of Gwen’s, it’s free. I’m Tom.” He said, taking off his glove and extending his hand for Merlin to shake.

“Thank you so much. Really though, I could pay you something- “

“It’s fine. Here, I made this one yesterday. Made from iron, perfect for any use.” Tom said.

Merlin took the knife and thanked him again. Looking down at the knife as he walked off, he didn’t notice the other man coming closer.

“Oof!” Merlin groaned as he fell and hit the hard ground.

“I’m sorry, I-” The other man said and he held out a hand for Merlin.

Merlin grabbed it and hauled himself, still not looking at the man, and not noticing how the other man cut off suddenly. When he finally looked up though, he realized why.

“Arthur.”

“Merlin.” Arthur said, voice gruff and obviously still irritated from their encounter the day before.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked.

“I came to see Tom. My best sword was crafted by him. I see you brought _him_ along.” Arthur said, looking somewhere behind Merlin.

Merlin turned his head to see what Arthur meant and spotted Will, standing a good distance away from them, but obviously watching them.

“He’s helping my mum and I shop.” Merlin said.

Arthur scoffed, “Sure he is. You know, I see it now. How of course you couldn’t even make a better friend than him.”

Merlin was taken aback by his comment, “What? Will is a great friend. If this is about what he said yesterday, I’m sorry, but you have no idea what he’s been through. He was out of line, but you couldn’t even imagine the hardships he’s had to face, and you know what? At least I was able to have such a great friend, do you even have a friend besides Morgana?”

“I have plenty of friends! My knights.”

“Oh whatever, as if they count. They have to be nice to you otherwise they will be kicked out of your pompous little crusade.”

“My knights are braver and better people than I’m sure you have ever been or ever will be.”

Merlin was about to reply when he stopped and looked around, noticing the small crowd that hard started to form around them, holding onto every word they said.

Merlin shook his head and said, “You’re making a scene,” before turned around, grabbing onto Will, and leaving.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Hunith had been there too, listening to everything they said.

She split apart from the group still watching Arthur and went back to her shopping. After she had finished and had walked home with Will and Merlin in tow, she announced that she had business to take care of and left. King Uther had called for her earlier, and she had hoped to bring Merlin along to see Arthur again after they finished at the market, but now she knew that wouldn’t go well.

As she finally stood in front of Uther, she said, “We need to talk.”

Uther chuckled, “Is that not what we are doing now? Here, let’s go sit in the dining hall. Much less formal than the throne room.”

As they walked, Uther asked, “How is Camelot treating you? Well, I hope.”

Hunith smiled, “Yes, it is lovely to be back.”

“And how is your son, Merlin?”

She sighed and sat down in her chair, having arrived at the dining hall, “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Uther raised an eyebrow and she continued on, “I went to the market today to buy everything I needed for our new home. I brought Merlin and Will along, Will you don’t know. He’s a sweet boy who Merlin befriended in Ealdor. Both of his parents are dead, so when I decided to finally leave Ealdor, I brought Will along, too.”

“That was a very kind thing for you to do, Hunith, but what does this have to do with the market?”

“Yes, well, when we were there, Merlin and Arthur ran into each other. I didn’t notice anything wrong at first, but then I realized they were yelling at each other. Somehow Will was part of the topic, too, which I hadn’t thought Will and Arthur had even met yet. Merlin didn’t tell me about his time here at the castle yesterday, so I just assumed.”

“Merlin was here yesterday? And he had a fight with Arthur? That must explain the mood Arthur was in yesterday after he finished training the knights. They must have seen each other yesterday and something went wrong. They used to be such good friends, I wonder what happened between them.”

Suddenly, Uther’s eyes lit up and a suspicious smile crossed his face.

“Tonight, have dinner with us, and bring Merlin and Will. I think I have just the solution.”

~~~

“Is it really necessary we have dinner with them?” Merlin asked in a whisper as they walked towards the dining hall.

“It is, Merlin.” Hunith stated.

“But you know why we left, and why we wouldn’t have come back if things hadn’t gotten so bad back home.”

“But things did get bad and now we are back, so you can at least be nice to the King. Morgana and Arthur will be here too, don’t you want to see them?” Hunith asked, pretending she knew nothing about the fight between Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin mumbled something, but Hunith just ignored him and instead walked into the dining hall. They were greeted by Uther standing up and holding out his hands in a welcoming gesture, only it didn’t feel too welcoming to Merlin.

“Hunith! Merlin, I am so happy you both could join us, but isn’t there somebody missing?” Uther asked.

“Will had already said he would start working for someone in town tonight, and as he really needs the work, he doesn’t want to skip out.” Merlin said as he sat down. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin scowled, then quickly changed it into a fake grin for Uther, as he said, “It’s great that he had already found work. You know,” Merlin turned his smile to Arthur, “real men _work_.”

Arthur bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. Uther and Hunith looked to each other, surprised by how quickly this dinner had taken a turn.

Uther decided to redirect, “So you’ve met with Gaius?”

Merlin smiled at him again, “Yes, when we arrived.”

“Gaius offered Merlin a position as his apprentice, but Merlin keeps refusing.” Hunith said, still trying to get Merlin to reconsider his stance.

Arthur scoffed, “ _Real men_.”

“You should take it. It would allow you to get reacquainted with the castle, Camelot, and the people living here.” Uther said.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Well before you get tied down with a job, you should go out to town with me so I can introduce him to some people I’m sure you’ll would love.” Morgana said.

“If Morgana loves them so much, surely, they aren’t anyone you should meet.” Arthur interjected.

“Morgana’s taste and views on others has always been superior to your own.” Merlin chided.

Uther tried again to reign the conversation in. He succeeded, and it was an awfully boring and awkward dinner after that. Finally, at the end of the night, Uther cleared his throat and announced that he and Hunith had made a decision.

“Merlin, you are looking for work, and it just so happens that Arthur’s manservant has recently quit. From now on, you are to be Arthur’s manservant. You start in two days.”

~~~

“Morgana, I’m not sure- “

 “Merlin, you’re going to love them, and they’re going to love you. They just got done training for today and I know for a fact Arthur has already gone back to his room, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Morgana had somehow convinced Merlin to spend one of his last free days going to see her friends. She’d roped Gwen along too, though Merlin thought Gwen seemed a lot more excited to see whoever they were meeting than Morgana was. Morgana smiled and waved at a few knights as they passed by.

“I wasn’t worried…”

Morgana gave him what Merlin assumed was meant to be a sympathetic smile, but she was failing miserably, as she said, “Sure you weren’t, hun.”

Her eyes lit up when she spotted them, “Gwaine! Lancelot! I want you two to meet Merlin. He was my first friend in Camelot.”

“First friend, huh? How come we’re only now meeting you?” Gwaine asked.

“I’ve been… away.” Merlin said.

“’Away’ is a bit misleading. He left and spent the last six years in Ealdor.” Morgana said.

“That’s a lot more than ‘away.’ Well, it’s nice to meet you, Merlin. I’m Lancelot,” Lancelot extended his hand and shook Merlin’s, “and the rude one not introducing himself in Gwaine.”

“Hm?” Gwaine looked over to them. He had immediately started chatting Morgana up, but judging by her reaction, he wasn’t getting very far.

“Oh, yeah, hey, I’m Gwaine.” Gwaine’s eyes flicked down and back up before his smile turned flirtatious, “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Did you come back to Camelot to see anyone? A friend, or maybe… a significant other?”

“Gwaine you just met him.” Morgana patronized.

Gwaine shrugged and winked.

As they all talked, Lancelot and Gwen started drifting off. Merlin hadn’t noticed, but when he went to mention something to Gwen, they had already started walking off with each other. Gwen was turned, but he could hear her laugh, and he saw the bright smile on Lancelot’s face as he looked at her.

“Are those two together?” Merlin asked. Morgana and Gwaine laughed. Merlin furrowed his brows, confused, “What?”

“No, they aren’t, they’ve just been acting like a couple for the last year. Every time we ask one of them about it they completely dismiss us, saying they’re ‘just friends.’ Friends don’t look at each other like that.” Morgana pointed at Lancelot, who’s head was still turned, watching Gwen as she talked, with the sweetest smile across his face.

“I don’t know what’s holding them back. You know how many times I’ve given Lance pickup lines to use on her?” Gwaine said.

“Well if he used any of them, then that’s what.” Morgana teased.

They spent the next hour or two sat out talking. They eventually split, thought Morgana went with Merlin to eat lunch at his house. Once they sat down, the interrogation started.

“So, what did you think?” Morgana asked.

“About?”

Morgana rolled her eyes, “About Gwaine and Lancelot?”

“They’re nice. Lancelot seemed like a standup guy from what I could tell before he left with Gwen.”

“… and Gwaine?”

“I already said, he’s nice. “

Morgana scoffed, “Just ‘nice,’ like how Lance and Gwen are just ‘friends.’”

Merlin shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh sure, Merlin, like I don’t know what you look like when you get a crush on someone. You remember how you used to act around Arthur when you had a crush on him?”

“I never-!”

“Never admitted it? Yeah, I know, but don’t act like you didn’t have the biggest crush on Arthur when we were kids. You’re obviously over it now… right?” Morgana smirked.

“The was never a crush in the first place, and there certainly isn’t one now!”

Morgana chuckled, “If you say so.”

After Morgana left, she went to see Arthur. She knocked on his door before dramatically opening it and leaning against the frame, finger twirling her hair. Arthur was sat at his table, drinking water and reading over something.

“I just had the loveliest conversation with Merlin about his obvious crush on Gwaine.” Morgana said.

Arthur choked on his drink, “What?” He coughed and sat his drink down, “I mean, what do I care?”

Morgana smirked, “I just thought you might like to know.”

“Well I didn’t. That doesn’t affect me. Now can you leave so I can finish going over this?” Arthur said, referring to the paper that was now slightly wet from Arthur’s drink.

Morgana smiled, “Of course. I wouldn’t want to distract you.”

~~~

Merlin knocked on Gaius’s chamber door, holding a box Hunith had told him to deliver. Merlin had no idea what was in it, but if Gaius didn’t open his door soon, he was going to drop it. He hoped it wasn’t something breakable, and judging by its weight, he guessed not.

He raised his hand to knock again, holding the box with his other arm and his leg raised up to hold the bottom, when Gaius opened the door.

“Merlin! Good to see you. Is that for me?” Gaius asked. Merlin nodded, and Gaius took the box from him with such ease that Merlin was starting to wonder if he made up how heavy the box was, or if maybe he was just weaker than he thought.

“Come in, come in. Sit, maybe I can convince you to take me up on my apprenticeship offer.” Gaius said.

“You haven’t heard?” Merlin asked.

 “Heard? Heard what?”

“I’ve got a job. I’m the lucky soul who gets to be Arthur’s manservant!” Merlin cheered sarcastically.

“That is great news, Merlin! A very honorable job. Why aren’t you happy about it?”

“I’m going to spend all my days being yelled at as I do Arthur’s chores. It’s not honorable, it’s a joke, and I couldn’t even decline the offer, Uther forced it upon me. How can I say no to a king who would kill me if he knew who I really was?”

Gaius shook his head, “Merlin, you can’t judge Uther on that alone.”

“I can’t judge him on that? Gaius, I left because he executed a sorcerer in the center of town for all to see. He was proud of that decision. He’ll never change, and I can judge him on his character, and his character is just that.”

Gaius shook his head again, but he stayed silent.

After a while, Merlin asked, “Gaius? Can I still take up your offer to be your apprentice?”

“You want to be my apprentice?” Gaius asked.

“Well, not really, but it would get me out of being by Arthur’s side 24/7.”

Gaius sighed, but said, “Fine, and this isn’t because I am condoning you trying to get out of your job as Arthur’s manservant, but because I really do need the help around here.”

Merlin grinned as he thanked Gaius and left to tell Hunith.

Gaius rubbed his eye and sighed again, “May the gods protect that boy.”

 


End file.
